Lazos rotos
by al-dena
Summary: Harriet Watson a lo largo de su vida sólo había amado por encima de todo tres cosas: a su hermanito John, a su mujer Clara y la compañía de una buena botella de whisky. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Familia Watson" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero__"__Familia Watson__" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con estas palabras excepto la satisfacci__ó__n de que disfrut__é__is con su lectura. _

_Advertencias: muerte de personajes, amor, engaño, remordimiento, saltos al pasado en cursiva..._

_Tomatazos opiniones, ganas de matarme por mi uso exagerado de las comas, etc., estoy a vuestra entera disposici__ó__n. Estoy usando una Tablet para esta historia y su Word me está volviendo loca, así que espero que no haya metido una pataza muy flagrante en algún sitio, y de ser así me disculpo de antemano :X ._

_Palabras: 7979 (siempre al borde del precipicio, :P )_

* * *

**_\- Lazos rotos -_**

* * *

(...)

Harriet Watson a lo largo de su vida sólo había amado por encima de todo tres cosas: a su hermanito John, a su mujer Clara y la compañía de una buena botella de whisky. De los errores y desgracias que daban forma a su vida no tenían su origen en haber tenido una infancia desdichada o unos padres negligentes que abusasen de ella. Henry y Belle Watson habían tratado de ser unos buenos padres en la medida que el carácter rebelde y obstinado de Harriet lo había permitido. Fueron estrictos cuando debían serlo queriendo que fuera por el buen camino: que estudiase, que abandonase las malas compañías y que no se viera tentada por vicios como la bebida o las drogas. No eran ricos, pero, sin embargo tenían una posición económica desahogada que les permitía vivir cómodamente en una pequeña ciudad cercana a Londres. Procuraron darle todo lo que podía desear en su infancia a su única hija, tal vez en ocasiones mimándola demasiado. Harriet siempre tuvo una vena salvaje en su carácter, que permanecía oculta por capas de encanto que la hacían librarse de la mayoría de los castigos de sus actos. Desde niña invariablemente fue un espíritu libre que buscaba la libertad de dejar de estar atada a las convenciones sociales que se esperaban de ella y volar libre de ataduras inútiles por la vida.

Todo cambio en su núcleo familiar cuando tenía quince años y nació John. Su llegada al mundo fue la piedra de toque que todo lo removió hasta convertirlo en algo totalmente distinto. Mientras le observaba a través del cristal de la incubadora, que protegía sus pulmones apenas formados tras un pacto prematuro, se maravillaba de la perfección de su pequeño ser: de su nariz respingona pero graciosa en el centro de su pequeño rostro, de sus manos cerradas delicadas en puños con los dedos y uñas perfectas perfectamente formadas, de cada respiración que exhala y que le acercaba más a la vida. Se enamoró totalmente de él aunque fingió indiferencia y desgana ante quienes la contemplaban a su vez. Era el regalo más hermoso que se podía desear.

La adolescente sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón mientras abandonaba en un tren, rumbo a Londres, el pueblo escocés donde su familia se había trasladado en busca de paz y tranquilidad en los meses previos. Nadie la había acompañado para desearle un buen viaje ni una estancia agradable en el prestigioso internado al que iba asistir gracias a una beca para completar sus estudios. Pero tampoco los necesitaba para que la llevasen de la mano como a una niña tonta. Sólo se había despedido del único que importaba de verdad antes de partir. Era de madrugada todavía cuando había entrado ese día en la habitación de John y visto como dormía con la tranquilidad de un alma pura. El pequeño ya era un bebé de tres meses que parecía crecer en salud y fuerza a cada instante. En silencio se acercó a la cuna y le besó la pequeña cabecita ya cubierta de rizos dorados prometiéndole que siempre le amaría, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos de un azul claro tan cristalinos como los de su padre, ante el dolor de la separación.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el asiento tapizado del tren y suspiró pensando para sí que la casa que quedaba atrás ya no era su hogar. Sabía que aunque volviese para las vacaciones todos los lazos que habían unido a su familia estaban rotos y era por causa de su propio egoísmo. Sólo debía mirar al frente, hacia su futuro que veía brillante. Conocía muy bien que sus ambiciones estaban tan cerca de cumplirse ya: tres años becada en Londres y si era buena, que lo era sin duda alguna, recibir otra beca para la universidad y de allí el mundo entero la esperaba. No le debería nada a nadie, todo lo que consiguiese sería por su trabajo y méritos propios. Estaría libre de vivir como quisiese sin nadie que la juzgase por los errores pasados y sus decisiones. Su mano inconsciente volvió al interior del bolsillo donde una foto de John realizada al salir del hospital permanecía oculta entre el forro.

* * *

Es extraño lo rápido que corre el tiempo cuando se es joven y se piensa que tenemos toda la vida por delante para disfrutarla. No nos solemos a detener a pensar que va a pasar en el mañana simplemente vivimos el presente sin límites ni lamentaciones alguna, sin saber que un día podemos llorar por lo que dejamos atrás. Eso es lo que le sucedió a Harriet mientras iniciaba su nueva vida.

Los siguientes tres años pasaron volando para Harriet, aunque ahora prefería ser llamada Harry aceptando sus inclinaciones sexuales sin vergüenza alguna por ser quién era. Los estudios, los cursos de ampliación durante las vacaciones, la búsqueda de relacionarse constantemente con sus compañeros hijos de familias muy influyentes que la podían ayudar en el futuro; hicieron que Harriet no volviese, salvo unos escasos días, a casa durante todo ese tiempo. La relación con sus padres era en el mejor de los casos normalmente fría en su trato: no aprobaban sus elecciones ni su ambición desmesurada, pero, habían aprendido que nunca podrían dominarla una vez se quitó la última máscara de hija sumisa y obediente. Lo que nunca habían podido asumir es que incluso con quince años había sabido que quería conseguir en la vida y que nada ni nadie la iba frenar, jamás lo haría.

John, en esas cortas visitas al hogar paterno, era un lio adorable de rizos dorados y ojos azules profundos como el mar, casi negros, que había heredado de su padre. El pequeño era el único ser en el mundo que le conquistaba su corazón cerrado a los sentimientos que no fuesen la ambición de ser la mejor, de triunfar. Pero, le dolía que cuando le iba a recoger o besar se echase a llorar hasta que su madre lo cogía en brazos y le consolaba cantándole dulces canciones de cuna. O, cuando ya fue más mayor para poder caminar por sí mismo, ver como se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre y la miraba con la desconfianza que se dedica a un extraño que viene a colarse en su familia.

Sintió que podía tener un rol más presente en la familia, cuando sus padres se trasladaron de nuevo a Londres años más tarde por causa del trabajo de su padre. Podría recuperar los años perdidos y restaurar los lazos rotos. Sus progenitores trataron también de romper los muros que los separaban pero no aprobaban sus amistades ni su estilo de vida y a ella sencillamente le daba igual su opinión. Fue ese muro de cristal lo que les impidió encontrar un lugar común dónde reunirse y volver a conocerse como familia. Entre todos lograron recuperar, sin embargo, un trato más cercano que era simplemente una fina capa de barniz más que una realidad auténtica.

John la fue aceptando más fácilmente a medida que creció y tuvo una presencia más constante en su vida. Aunque siempre parecía no sentirse del todo cómodo con su presencia. No sé parecía en nada a ella lo que en el fondo de su corazón la tranquilizaba e entristecía por igual. Harriet había sido una niña salvaje y rebelde que terminó por romper con todo lo que le rodeaba sin importarle si se podría arreglar después. John era todo lo contrario, un verdadero chico de oro que brillaba con fuerza: estudioso, callado hasta parecer invisible sí se lo proponía, pero, capaz de ser el líder de sus compañeros que se volvían hacía él en busca de referencias, inteligente y compasivo. Siempre estaba recogiendo animales enfermos para cuidarlos y sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza al ver a la gente sin hogar por las calles londinenses. No era extraño que su propina acabase en las manos agradecidas de un indigente que pedía limosna en la Iglesia a la que acudía con sus padres cada domingo. Hasta que su madre decidió darle un poco más de dinero para el pobre hombre y le hacía prometer que se guardaría algo para sí de su asignación. Con el paso del tiempo el mendigo se convirtió en un amigo más del niño que se sentaba a su lado a contarle las cosas que le sucedían. Harry no podía evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa familiaridad ya que no le parecía correcta y se preocupaba de lo que podía pensar la gente al verlo. Su madre al escuchar sus quejas se limitó a mirarla con frialdad y le contestó que no iba a confinar el corazón de John por su egoísmo.

Todas esas virtudes del pequeño no escondían sus defectos a quienes se preocupaban por él: le gustaba el peligro: siempre era el primero en aceptar los retos que le lanzaban: ya fuese subir a lo alto de un árbol o pasear por una cornisa a varios metros del suelo. Era testarudo en sus opiniones y se solía guardar sus pensamientos más profundos para sí, no dejando que nadie viese lo que verdad sentía en su interior. Pero para Harriet sólo existían sus virtudes.

(...)

Sus deseos de estar más cerca de su familia chocaron con la emoción de acabar por fin sus estudios y encontrar su primer trabajo como agente en una agencia de actores. Su vida era lo que siempre había soñado: tenia éxito, ganaba mucho dinero y se codeaba con gente famosa e importante como si fuera su igual. Las fiestas, el lujo y la extravagancia en grado superlativo eran parte cotidiana de su vida. Y fue allí donde se encontró con el amor al que fue más fiel durante muchos años: el alcohol. Primero fue una manera de relacionarse más con la gente sin inhibiciones algunas. Pero, después sin darse cuenta se convirtió en una muleta para ayudarla a superar mejor los problemas diarios o cuando quería olvidar los remordimientos que la embargaba provenientes desde el pasado.

Tenía clavada en su memoria la primera vez que John la vio bebida y como sus ojos se habían ensombrecido por la decepción ante la comprensión de la causa de su conducta. Era un niño que, aunque estaba celebrando su doceavo cumpleaños y a pesar de los intentos de sus padres para fingir que nada extraño pasaba, era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de la situación real. Por primera vez desde que era un bebé que desconocía por defecto a Harriet, cuando ésta le fue a dar un beso se lo negó y se refugió detrás de su padre que la miró furioso por el dolor que causaba a su pequeño. Vomitó en el baño llena de vergüenza y se fue sin despedirse de nadie de la fiesta. Siempre supo que era ese día cuando John la había empezado a despreciar en el fondo de su corazón y que el istmo que les separaba había nacido allí para nunca cerrarse.

También encontró su tercer amor en esa misma época sin embargo: su amada Clara. La conocía desde que eran ambas unas niñas y jugaban juntas mientras sus madres tomaban el té en el jardín. Tenía recuerdos de ver a una tímida niña que corría detrás de su hermano mayor, Thomas, al que adoraba hasta el punto de la locura. Era una bella imagen con sus trenzas rubias saltando sobre sus hombros y los ojos de la familia, de un profundo azul que se podía confundir con negro, mirando siempre con inocencia y compasión. Habían sido buenas amigas hasta que Harriet borró todo lazo con el pasado. Cuando la volvió a ver en casa de sus padres cuidando una tarde de John, no supo que decirle recordando su última discusión.

_\- ¿Crees que en Londres serás libre? Lo dudo mucho Harriet, tus cadenas siempre las llevarás contigo y no somos ni tu familia ni nosotros, sólo son con las que te has cargado tú misma._

Poco a poco, sorteando los escollos lograron crear de nuevo una frágil relación entre ambas. Clara estaba acabando sus estudios de Magisterio en Londres. De familia acomodada no le hacía falta trabajar de niñera. Pero, la vieja amistad que una vez había unido su familia y el cariño que le tenía a John, que la llamaba siempre tía Clara, hacia que fuese ella quien le cuidase siempre que podía. Harriet durante mucho tiempo resintió su presencia en el núcleo de su familia, al lado de John, aunque lo supo ocultar. Sentía celos al ver lo fácil que los dos se llevaban, mientras ella se limitaba a observar en la distancia sin ser incapaz de interactuar de la misma fácil manera con el niño. Pero pronto la dulzura innata de la otra chica la conquistó y enamoró, olvidando sus resentimientos mezquinos. Calló sus nuevos sentimientos durante un tiempo por miedo al rechazo y a perder su amistad de nuevo. Así que, fue una sorpresa cuando fue Clara quién la besó primero y vio, en esos ojos oscuros como el mar embravecido que la condenaban, un amor que respondía al suyo con la misma fuerza que sentía en su interior. Su noviazgo fue rápido. Y a pesar del rechazo frontal de la familia de Clara y el apoyo tibio de la suya propia, más qué por condenar su sexualidad por miedo de que hiciese daño a la otra joven, se casaron en una ceremonia tranquila un día de primavera.

En la recepción reparó en un John enfurruñado dando pan a los patos del estanque del hotel y acudió a su lado. El niño de catorce años hacía tiempo que no le permitía abrazarle y le dolía que había sido él que más en contra de la boda había estado en su casa, sin entender sus motivos ya que como siempre se callaba lo que de verdad pensaba. Le clavó sus ojos azules tan familiares y amados en los suyos propios más pálidos, con una clarividencia en su mirada más propia de un adulto que de un adolescente. A veces creía que era él único que la podía ver tan ruin y miserable como era en realidad fuera de la mujer sofisticada en la que se había convertido. Le dolía saber que nunca la admiraría por mucho que intentase que lo hiciese. De nada valían sus estudios, sus cursos, su trabajo o sus amistades para lograr vencer su condena.

\- No te la mereces, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Clara es buena y ama con todo su corazón. No es egoísta ni hipócrita. – Harriet cerró los ojos lastimada y sorprendida por la condena de esas palabras que expresaban sus miedos más profundos.

\- Yo también la quiero...- Su defensa cayó derrotada frente al desprecio absoluto que sólo un niño puede mostrar, profundizando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos dentro de su corazón.

\- Pero un día no te bastará con eso y la harás daño. Siempre querrás más de lo que tienes, ser libre y la atacarás pensando que es quién te ata cuándo tú serás la única culpable.

\- John, es mucho pedir que te alegres por nosotras.- Al final, logró encontrar las palabras para detener el ataque, pero, sin negarlo sabiendo que bien podía ser el futuro posible. Que John y ella conocían perfectamente su naturaleza interior egoísta.

\- Al final la dejarás como hiciste con tus padres y conmigo porque somos un estorbo...- Harriet se congeló al oír la condena de su hermano y cuándo trató de detenerle ya se había ido de su lado. Clara, que había escuchado la conversación a sus espaldas, la frenó de ir detrás suyo, sabiendo del temperamento explosivo que los dos tenían en común y que terminaría de complicar todo aún más.

\- Me odia. De verdad me odia.- La realidad la alcanzó mientras miraba el agua sin ver nada más que grises como se había convertido ese día tan feliz.

\- No sólo es un niño que tiene miedo de los cambios...- Clara la abrazó mientras continuaba hablando- Deberías hablar con él y abrirle tu corazón, ser sincera. Ya no es un niño pequeño y se da cuenta de las cosas.

Harriet negó con la cabeza y con esa terquedad tan propia de John y de ella misma decidió que iba a demostrar a todos que se equivocaban, que no iba a echar a perder algo tan maravilloso como su amor por Clara. Esta vez no lo haría.

* * *

John tenía razón como lo demostró el tiempo. Harriet era demasiado egoísta como para vivir en el calor del amor durante mucho tiempo en paz. A Clara no le gustaban las fiestas a las que asistía casi diariamente mientras que ella le recordaba que eran un mal necesario en su trabajo. El alcohol volvió, poco a poco, a tener protagonismo. Primero como la última copa después de un acuerdo firmado y después para no recordar la mirada de decepción de su mujer al verla con resaca. Todavía era capaz de disimular su dependencia del mismo, a pesar de sentir cada vez más fuerte la necesidad de beber una copa al levantarse o a media mañana en vez de café.

Desde su enfrentamiento, John mantenía las distancias con ella salvo en las reuniones familiares, aunque sabía que con Clara hablaba a diario. Por su mujer se enteró de su primera novia, de sus victorias en el rugby, de que quería estudiar medicina. .. El rencor que sintió una vez por el lugar que ocupaba Clara en la vida el muchacho volvía a estar latente en su interior, envenenando su relación tan lentamente cómo lo hacía el alcohol que bebía cada vez más. Sin embargo, es cuándo se daba cuenta de la realidad de su situación cuando una copa se volvía más necesaria que nunca para olvidar esa horrible revelación.

John estaba iniciando sus estudios en la universidad cuando la desgracia se cebó con fuerza en la casa de los Watson. Primero, fue Belle la víctima de un cáncer fulgurante que no pudieron hacer nada para atajar los tratamientos más modernos y caros. Henry abrazaba a su pequeño que lloraba desconsolado mientras Clara también le consolaba al ver descender el féretro de madera a la tumba. Ella se limitaba a mirar sabiendo que no tenía lugar entre ellos, que nunca podría estar ya al lado de John, que éste no la quería ni buscaría su ayuda jamás.

Un año después, volvió a visitarles la parca con un accidente de tráfico absurdo que segó la vida de Henry. John en ese tiempo había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, a permanecer estoico al lado de la tumba mientras el sacerdote decía las últimas oraciones, aunque, el brillo de sus ojos hablaba del profundo dolor que sentía por su pérdida. De nuevo, fue Clara quien permaneció a su lado y la odio un poco más por ocupar el lugar que la debía corresponder por derecho propio.

Harriet observó las cuentas de lo que quedaba del patrimonio de sus padres y entre las facturas el hospital, los funerales y los impuestos de sucesión era demasiado poco lo que había quedado. John todavía estaba estudiando y Medicina no era una carrera precisamente barata. Los ojos tormentosos del menor de los Watson la miraron sin duda consciente de eso mismo. Suspiró antes de hablar. Había deseado que ese dinero se dedicase al futuro del joven, consciente que sus diferencias harían que éste no aceptase depender económicamente de ella fácilmente.

\- El dinero de la herencia lo invertiremos en un par de fondos y yo me haré cargo de la matrícula y los gastos que tengas a partir de ahora. – Sería una lucha constante entre ellos, pero, no permitiría que abandonase sus estudios o pasase necesidad alguna.

\- No. – La negación simple y rotunda de John la sorprendió y dolió. No podía evitar pensar cuando dejaría de lastimar que él no la aceptase en su vida.

-¿No? Y que piensas hacer? Con las prácticas y las clases no puedes trabajar para pagar las facturas y menos estudiar. Sin contar que vivir en Londres no es nada barato. – Por una vez mantuvo la calma mientras razonaba con el joven testarudo.

\- Me han ofrecido una beca con todos los gastos cubiertos.- Se limitó a declarar él, parco en palabras.

\- Eso es bueno, pero: ¿por qué no me lo había dicho antes? – En esos momentos, cuando el joven demostraba su independencia que veía más rasgos de ella en él y se daba cuenta del daño que debió causar a sus padres con su propia actitud.

\- Es el ejército quién me la daría y podría hacer la especialización en cirugía... – Los dos pares de miradas azules, una clara como un cielo primaveral y otra oscura como un mar embravecido, se enfrentaron en silencio durante unos largos minutos. Por una vez, fue John quién cedió primero conociendo el desprecio que Harriet sentía por el mundo militar. - Debería después servir cinco años con ellos y después, si lo deseó, me podría reenganchar.

\- No, no lo permitiré. – Saltó con furia la mujer ante la idea de que el joven, todavía un niño a sus ojos, pudiese acabar en medio de una guerra. – No hace falta. Yo ganó lo suficiente para pagar por la matricula y tu especialización. Pero no te dejaré alistarte...

\- Harriet, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi vida y menos quiero depender de tu dinero para vivir.- La furia desatada de los dos Watson era igual de fuerte y ambos sabían que ninguno cedería ante el otro en esa última pelea. - Ya firmé esta mañana los papeles de reclutamiento. Y puede que tú no lo sepas, pero, siempre había querido alistarme y hacer con ellos la especialización. Mis padres lo sabían y aceptaban mi decisión. Tú no eres nadie para poder permitirme o negarme nada.

\- ¿ Y desde cuándo quieres ser un soldadito? Creía que eras más inteligente que eso. – Se burló la mayor.

\- Desde siempre. No entiendo por qué te opones tanto. Mira la familia de Clara: la mayoría son militares y no hacen un drama de ello. Su hermano ganó la Cruz Victoria y es un héroe.

\- Sí, Thomas ganó esa estúpida medalla de latón, pero: ¿de qué le sirve bajo tierra? – Dolió, como dolió ver como John podía admirar tanto a otra persona pero nunca a ella. - Valiente héroe difunto que es. ¿Quieres acabar muerto como él?

\- Al menos hizo algo por los demás, no fue un cobarde alcoholizado y egoísta. -El sonido seco del golpe de la bofetada cortó su discusión cada vez más visceral. Harriet trató de disculparse al ver la huella de su mano en el rostro del joven, pero John se soltó de su agarre y la miró con furia. En ese momento supo que lo acababa de perder para siempre.

\- Me voy a la Residencia...

\- No, no te vayas por favor...- Su ruego se perdió ante la mirada helada que la juzgaba y condenaba definitivamente.

-¿Por qué me iba a quedar contigo cuando tú no lo hiciste conmigo? - John abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se marchó de la casa, despidiéndose de Clara simplemente con un gesto de la cabeza, quién contemplaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Que se iba a alistar en el ejército?- La mirada culpable de su mujer mirando al suelo fue suficiente respuesta. La odio con todo el resentimiento acumulado por años de celos, de una forma visceral que logró vencer el amor que sentía por ella en esos momentos.- Siempre has querido que sea como Thomas, como tu hermano muerto, y ahora se va a morir como él en cualquier zanja perdida por el mundo.

-Harriet, no dramatices. Será un doctor y estará fuera de peligro... – El intento de razonar de Clara se perdió ante la cólera de Harriet.

-¿JOHN? Será como su padre y buscará la acción del combate. Será él que primero esté en la línea de batalla y el último en abandonarla .Y le perderé, otra vez. pero ésta vez para siempre... – El llanto interrumpió sus palabras ahogándola en su sufrimiento.

\- Habla con él, no dejes que esto os aparte más. – Clara trató de consolarla aunque Harriet apartó con brusquedad su mano de ella. - Tienes que hablarle con el corazón y ….

\- Siempre ha sido demasiado tarde para eso. John siente por todos compasión menos para mí. Me tolera, pero, no me soporta a su lado. Por mucho que me arrastre ante él y le supliqué antes preferirá deberle toda su vida a Su Majestad que a mí un día de ella.

\- Harriet...

La tensión entre Clara y ella creció cada vez más desde entonces, así como su dependencia del alcohol. Las peleas y reconciliaciones se sucedían de manera constante entre ellas. Pero, poco a poco, Harriet se daba cuenta que nada las unía ya más que el amor por un muchacho convertido en joven y la comodidad de tener a alguien a su lado.

* * *

No fue a despedirse de John cuando partió en su primer tour, a pesar de las súplicas de su mujer, ni a recibirle cuando volvió a Inglaterra. Menos acudió a verle partir a un segundo tour. John y ella hablaban lo justo para felicitarse en las fiestas y cumpleaños pero todos los lazos entre ellos estaban rotos. La noticia de que John había sido herido en combate la pilló en la bruma de alcohol en la que vivía desde que su matrimonio se rompió definitivamente unos meses antes. Fue su ex mujer quien le dio la noticia mientras cogía un vuelo desde Australia, lugar donde ahora residía. Y el rencor que siempre había sido una cuña entre ellas, lo que verdaderamente las había separado: que John la prefiriese para tener de contacto la volvió a atacar, aunque, trató de sofocarlo.

Se sentó al lado de la cama del rubio capitán, que permanecía en un coma artificial mientras los médicos luchaban incansablemente para mantenerle vivo, mirando cada respiración que exhalaba. Cómo cuando era un niño prematuro de escasos días, más de acerca de la muerte que de la vida, en una fría incubadora de cristal. Y rezó como nunca lo había hecho, pidiendo un milagro. Rompió a llorar aliviada al saber que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados al conocer que iba a sobrevivir. Todavía no se había despertado el soldado cuando se marchó de su lado, dejando atrás su viejo móvil y una tarjeta con su dirección encima de la mesita de la habitación, aunque sabía que nunca le pediría su ayuda. Le besó en la frente y se alejó de su pobre niño como hizo tantos años atrás: sin volver la vista. Él tenía razón: siempre le abandonaba.

Cuando regresó a casa tiró todas las botellas de alcohol por el desagüe y llamó al trabajo pidiendo una excedencia, mientras busca un clínica para desintoxicarse. Necesitaba alejarse del alcohol, si de verdad, quería recuperar los únicos amores que de verdad importaban: más que el trabajo, más que el dinero, más que el éxito. .. Se había dado cuenta mientras veía caer el suero con los antibióticos por la vía hasta el brazo de John. Harriet sabía que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que de verdad importa, pero, esperaba que no demasiado para volver a tener una nueva oportunidad, otra más, con los que amaba.

Librarse del alcoholismo fue difícil, una lucha que parecía a veces incapaz de ganar en las noches que se hacían eternas. Lograr el perdón de Clara también fue doloroso. Por primera vez, fue sincera mientras hablaban con un psicólogo y discutió de sus celos, de cómo envidiaba su relación con John, de todo de lo que se arrepentía haber hecho a lo largo de su vida. Ver el perdón en los ojos de Clara un día y sentir como un peso de culpa se elevaba de sus hombros fue una experiencia de libertad auténtica de la que nunca había disfrutado.

Le lastimaba tener que ver a John en la distancia, sabiendo que no le podía recuperar a él como quería. Pero, al menos sabía que estaba dando los pasos para poder intentarlo, si un día, el rubio ex militar le permitía volver a su vida. La lectura de su blog era como escuchar de nuevo su voz como cuando era niño y contaba sus aventuras imaginarias en el parque. Se alegraba que, poco a poco, John estuviera logrando volver a ponerse sobre sus pies aunque no fuese con ella a su lado. Deseaba que no le gustase tanto el peligro, pero, era algo innato a su naturaleza que no desaparecería porque ella simplemente lo desease. Veía cómo se iba sumergiendo cada vez más en el mundo caótico de Sherlock Holmes y brillaba de nuevo como el niño que fue hace tantos años.

Lloró con John en la lejanía al enterarse de la muerte de Sherlock y deseó de nuevo poder abrazarle para demostrarle que podía ser su apoyo y su puntal en esos duros momentos. Pero, como siempre nunca vino a buscarla, ni siquiera buscó a Clara en esta ocasión, prefiriendo superar su pena solo. Sintió orgullo por el hombre fuerte que era y sufrimiento por no ser nadie en su vida. Los años que siguieron fueron duros preocupándose por él y luchando por no caer en los viejos fantasmas que aún le acosaban cuando menos se lo esperaba.

(...)

Harriet se sorprendió cuando un día John se presentó en su casa con una mujer, María, y supo nada más ver cómo la miraba embelesado que quería casarse con ella, que era la elegida. En la soledad de la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el té sintió la intuición de que esa mujer podría hacer daño a su pequeño, pero, por una vez se calló sus negros presentimientos. No quería alejarle en una nueva discusión diciéndole que la mujer que amaba no le parecía tan maravillosa, que sentía que algo estaba mal con ella. La mirada que le devolvió durante toda la visita la rubia enfermera le dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba de ella, que no era suficiente para John, y que sabía que ella también ocultaba secretos al rubio médico.

La vuelta a la vida de Sherlock la llevó a pensar que tal esa boda no se llegaría a celebra, firme creyente que entre los dos hombres existía más que una fuerte amistad. Pero, la llegada de la invitación a la ceremonia le demostró que era una esperanza vana. En vez de esconder como antes sus miedos, habló con Clara de ellos y su mujer se rió quitándole importancia, diciendo que era normal que desconfiase de la mujer que se quería casar con John. Simplemente no quería que nadie lo hiciese daño. Esos presentimientos eran simples visiones del pasado, sólo había que ver la mirada de María para darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a su futuro marido. La aceptación final llegó junto con el calor de la idea de que John la quería a su lado en ese día tan especial. Clara y ella paseaban por Bond Street buscando los vestidos que deseaban llevar cuando una fría voz las detuvo cuando habían seleccionado un par.

\- Hermosa elección de vestuario, señoras.

Las dos se volvieron y acostumbradas como estaban a leer el blog de John reconocieron al mayor de los hermanos Holmes frente a ellas, vestido con un traje de corte perfecto y su omnipresente paraguas en la mano derecha. Harriet apretó la mano de su mujer, para que no se dejase aterrorizar, y sonrió al hombre, acostumbrada a tratar con personas poderosas en su trabajo a diario.

\- Desde luego lo son, Mycroft ¿Verdad? – Antes muerta que llamar a ese estirado señor. Que se aguantase si no le gustaba el tuteo. – Son para la boda de John.

\- Me lo imaginaba. – Mycroft acarició distraídamente la delicada seda malva de uno de ellos con su mano izquierda y las miró atentamente mientras continuaba hablando directo al tema que quería tratar con ellas. – Es una pena que no vayan a acudir a ella finalmente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atr…- El carácter de Harriet saltó de inmediato ante la desfachatez del hombre de prohibirle ir a la boda.

\- ¿De verdad cree que conseguirá que mi hermano no sé dé cuenta de su verdadera relación con John nada más verlos juntos por primera vez? ¿O, del hecho evidente que su esposa comparte sorprendentemente la genética con su cuñado? El color de sus ojos es muy revelador en ese sentido. – Clara se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida y preocupada por ese ataque tan brutal hacía sus personas. – Sin duda comparte más rasgos con usted, señora Watson, que con su familia paterna. Pero sus ojos son de Thomas Doyle, así como su carácter estúpidamente heroico, si me permite decírselo.

\- ¿Cómo… Da igual, es un Holmes. No voy a negar algo de lo que estoy segura usted ya ha conseguido las pruebas necesarias para corroborarlo en caso de que lo niegue. – Harriet mantuvo un silencioso duelo con Mycroft antes de hablar de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, tratando de dominar su furia..- Podría hablar antes con Sherlock, pedirle que no revelase lo que viese…

\- No. – La frialdad del hombre creció mientras la miraba con condescendencia y algo parecido a la lástima que erizó más a la mujer. – Mi hermano se preocupa demasiado por John y no permitiré que sus fantasmas se interpongan entre ellos cuando acaban de recuperar el equilibrio en su relación. No sé que le ha llevado a ustedes y a sus familias a mentir a John toda su vida, pero Sherlock no lo hará por ustedes.

\- ¿Quién se cree para juzgarnos? Ustedes dos también le mintieron y utilizaron…

\- Lo crea o no, me preocupó por John casi tanto como lo hace mi hermano. Y si algo he aprendido es que el buen doctor odia las mentiras y verse engañado por quienes ama. Si lo que nosotros hicimos para protegerle le costó asumirlo y superarlo: ¿qué cree que pasará al saber que toda su vida es una mentira? ¿Qué sus padres son en realidad sus abuelos y su hermana es una madre adolescente que no quiso renunciar a su vida por él? – Las duras palabras calaron en el corazón de Harriet sabiendo que era ciertas y que no podía aspirar al perdón de John cuando le había abandonado y mentido durante todos esos años. Ni tampoco quería ensuciar el recuerdo de su relación con sus padres por las mentiras a las que les había obligado por no querer renunciar a sus ambiciones. Eso es lo que siempre la había frenado de confesarle la verdad a su hijo al que siempre había amado.- Su presencia en esa boda no traerá nada bueno para nadie y no dejaré que dañé más a John.

Clara trató de hablar a su vez pero Harriet se lo impidió observando a Mycroft atentamente antes de volver a tomar la palabra, con su furia drenada en fría desesperanza por la cruda realidad naciente de sus actos egoístas del pasado.

\- ¿De verdad se preocupa por John, no?- El seco asentimiento del hombre como si fuera algo demasiado obvio para contestarlo le dio las últimas energías para tomar su decisión.- Nunca me perdonará este último desprecio, pero, tiene razón. El tiempo de contar la verdad paso hace demasiado tiempo y no debo poner ese peso sobre su hermano. Sólo prométame que cuidará de mi herm…, de mi hijo, por favor.

\- No le voy a prometer hacer algo que hago libremente cada día. – Mycroft se despidió con algo parecido al desdén, pero se detuvo a medio gesto hablando de nuevo. – Su hijo es un gran hombre y un héroe no sólo por haber ganado la misma medalla que su padre, sino, por cómo se enfrenta a la vida y al mal que late oculto en ella. Negaré haber dicho lo siguiente y toda la conversación si alguna vez se lo menciona a alguien. Pero, John es un catalizador que hace mejor persona no sólo a Sherlock, sino a mí mismo. Nos ha enseñado que el corazón en equilibrio con la mente es lo que verdaderamente marca la diferencia para ser grandes ante los desafíos que tenemos que afrontar diariamente. Me preocupó hondamente por él y le puedo asegurar que haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitarle cualquier daño. Incluso si tengo que venir a hablar con usted.

* * *

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la tienda en silencio mientras Harriet sentía todo el dolor de sus errores sobre su corazón. El viaje a casa lo pasó recordando un pasado lejano pero siempre cercano en su memoria.

Tenía catorce años cuando había querido demostrar que ya era toda una mujer y que podía beber y tener relaciones sexuales con quién quisiese. Que nada ni nadie la podía parar. El elegido fue Thomas el hermano mayor de Clara, uno de los pocos hombres por los que se había sentido atraída en su vida. Él tenía dieciocho años y esa noche estaba más borracho que ella, tras haber cortado con su novia al decirle que se acababa de alistar en la Academia militar en vez de ir a Oxford. No le fue difícil seducirle en ese estado después de finalizar la fiesta en casa de los Doyle. Aunque, la mañana siguiente estuvo llena de remordimientos al ver a Thomas darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y con quién. Primero pensó que la podía haber forzado, pero, la chica orgullosa le dejó claro que lo que había pasado era su idea. Estaban discutiendo furiosos cuando se unió a ellos Clara que no podía creer lo que Harriet había hecho.

Hubiera sido una simple noche en que Harriet había conseguido lo que deseaba sin más repercusiones, aparte de perder la amistad de sus dos viejos amigos, si no hubiese sido por las consecuencias indeseadas: John. Odio al pequeño feto que crecía en su interior, que la saboteaba cuando le habían concedido una beca en un prestigioso y muy conservador internado, que sin duda, se la retirarían si sabían su estado. Podía haber llegado a hacer algo drástico para finalizar con esa situación si su madre no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Recordaba la decepción en su mirada que se hizo mayor al darse cuenta de todas las implicaciones de la situación y como no quería asumir sus actos sino escapar de ellos.

Los Watson y los Doyle se sentaron en silencio buscando una solución al escenario al que se enfrentaban. Thomas, el siempre valiente y responsable Thomas, quiso hacerse cargo del bebé cuando naciese. Pero todos sabían que era injusto que se responsabilizase de la totalidad de lo que, en su egoísmo, había provocado Harriet en su mayor parte.

Al final, tomaron la decisión que consideraron más adecuada para todos: los Watson siempre habían querido otro niño después de nacer Harriet, pero no habían podido ya que Belle sufría abortos espontáneos en sus embarazos posteriores. Se harían cargo de su nieto cómo si fuera hijo suyo y se irían a vivir a la vieja casa familiar de Escocia para evitar las murmuraciones insidiosas. Harriet seguiría sus estudios y Thomas si lo deseaba podría visitar a su retoño cuando quisiese pero como el hijo de unos buenos amigos. El muchacho sólo puso como condición a ese arreglo que le pudiese decir al niño cuando creciese que era su verdadero padre. Harriet trató de protestar, pues sabía, que un día ese bebé que crecía en ella sabría que no lo había querido y sintió una ligera punzada de vergüenza al pensar en su decepción. El día en que John nació y lo vio tratando de respirar fue el día en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en realidad: que no era un juego, y que amaba a su pequeño hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cómo un futuro día éste le recriminaría: el amor nunca era suficiente para ella.

Al llegar a casa logró suprimir la punzada de necesidad por una copa de whisky y permitió que Clara la sedará con unas pastillas. Se durmió imaginando que su hijo, de nuevo un bebé, la llamaba mamá y corría para abrazarse a ella en vez de ocultarse detrás de su abuelo.

(...)

Clara acarició la frente de su esposa y suspiró llena también de sufrimiento y remordimientos. Como Harriet, ella deseaba cambiar las cosas: que su amado hermano siguiese vivo, que John pudiese tener una relación normal con su madre y que todos los secretos saliesen a la luz para dejar de perseguirles.

_Clara observó salir a los estudiantes de Medicina de la Facultad buscando el cabello rubio de su sobrino mientras su mente se sumía en las sombras del pasado. Al enterarse de lo que había hecho Harriet se enfado: por su traición y también por el dolor ante unos sentimientos no correspondidos que nacían en su interior al ver a la otra muchacha. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que le pesaría con el tiempo la acción que había cometido, que le acosarían los remordimientos y nunca lograría superarlo si dejaba atrás a su bebé. Trató de hacerla cambiar de idea, pero, la otra chica se enfadó y testaruda hizo lo que siempre hacía: su voluntad. _

_Por ese mismo tiempo una revisión de rutina ginecológica detectó un cáncer incipiente en sus ovarios. Le robó sus sueños de una familia futura y se volcó en el hijo de su amado hermano en su lugar. John la enamoró desde el principio y le dolía la red de mentiras que tejía a su alrededor la familia que debía protegerle. Los ojos de su hermano, idénticos a los del niño, mostraban su mismo arrepentimiento y cuanto deseaba poder tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que cada misión, cada despliegue de Thomas era para subir en el escalafón militar y poder hacerse cargo de él sin que se lo pudiesen negar. Sin embargo, la muerte le encontró antes de tiempo y le llevó a una tumba demasiado lejos de su amado hijo._

_\- Clara, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Los ojos de su hermano la miraron desde el rostro de su sobrino y reunió valor para enfrentarse a él, pues en el carácter fuerte era el hijo de Harriet no de Thomas._

_\- Debes hablar con Harriet no puedes dejar las cosas así._

_\- No voy a ceder a sus caprichos. Soy adulto y capaz de hacerme responsable de mis actos.- John suspiró y la besó en la mejilla. – Me tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos._

_\- ¿A partir de cuándo sabes que Harriet es tu madre? – Le preguntó antes de que se fuese. Ayer cuando John había recriminado a su esposa se había dado cuenta por uno de sus comentarios que el joven conocía la verdad._

_John suspiró para sí y la agarró del brazo mientras la guiaba a uno de los bancos más apartados para poder hablar en privado._

_\- Desde que era pequeño. Escuche a Th… a mi padre diciéndoles a mis abuelos cuando tenía cinco años que estaba harto de mentirme, que me quería tener a su lado, que le llamase papá y poder llamarme hijo libremente. Que lo podían hacer bien o cuando acabase esa última misión haría lo que fuese para recuperarme. Mis abuelos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque les dolía tener que separarse de mí. Pero entendían que estaba en su derecho de querer cuidarme. – John sonrió triste. – Siempre adoré a Thomas y aunque fue un choque enterarse de quién era en realidad no le podía resentir ya que sabía que él me amaba incondicionalmente. Henry y Belle hablaron conmigo al darse cuenta que les había escuchado y me explicaron en esos momentos lo apto para un niño tan pequeño de edad. Pero mi papá no volvió…_

_\- Fue su última misión..- Clara cerró los ojos al recordar el dolor de recibir la noticia de su muerte sin querer pensar lo que un niño tan pequeño habría sentido al enterarse de que su padre recién descubierto no volvería jamás a su lado._

_\- Si. Desde que supe cómo había muerto, sacrificando su vida salvando a sus hombres, sabía que quería ser como él. Casi no me acuerdo de cómo era, pero mis padres me contaban cosas de cuando fue un niño y tus padres también. _

_\- ¿Por qué nunca le has contado a Harriet que lo sabes? ¿O tus pa.., abuelos no le dijeron nada? – Preguntó intrigada por otra nueva capa de secretos que sumar a los que tenía esa familia._

_\- Mis abuelos temían su reacción al enterarse que ya no era un secreto que era mi verdadera madre y yo…_

_\- ¿La odiabas por abandonarte? – No pudo evitar preguntar su tía con miedo a su respuesta y que también la odiase a ella por su silencio._

_\- No, bueno… puede que al principio si la odiase. Pero, lo que verdaderamente no la perdonó es que nunca haya tenido el valor para asumir sus actos, para reconocer que es mi madre, para no seguir mintiéndome más a la cara. Sé que me ama y que desea acercarse a mí, lo veo cuando tú y yo estamos hablando o haciendo algo y se siente desplazada. Pero es demasiado cobarde para decir la verdad, para ser sincera consigo misma y conmigo._

_\- John…_

_\- Y después está el hecho que se está ahogando en la bebida, cómo te trata a ti por ella… - El joven una vez que había empezado a hablar no podía detenerse, mientras abría y cerraba las manos en un intento de controlar su enfado hacía la mujer que decía ser su hermana mayor._

_\- Nuestra relación la debemos salvar nosotras, no tú. Ese no es tu problema.– Clara acarició a su sobrino feliz de que supiera la verdad y no tener que fingir más ante él.- Pero, no debes dejar que el rencor te domine y hablar con ella. No cometas su mismo fallo de no ser sincero. Con tus abuelos muertos eres su única familia, su hijo._

_\- Tía Clara, lo siento si te hago daño, pero haré lo que crea mejor para mí como hizo ella.- El joven sonrió triste.- Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me duele ver cómo me miente… sólo quiero que sea sincera por una vez y me llamé hijo._

_\- John, mi pequeño. – Clara abrazó al joven que lloró sobre sus brazos por una relación que siempre había conocido rota._

* * *

El día de la boda pasó en silencio en la residencia de Harriet y Clara. La segunda veía como su esposa jugueteaba con su alianza inmersa en sus pensamientos. Temió que se lanzase en busca de una copa para buscar el olvido, pero, con alivio vio que lograba superar su necesidad en esas duras horas. Estaban ya en la cama cuando sonó un mensaje entrante en el teléfono de Harriet, anunciando una notificación, quien lo leyó y sonrió con tristeza antes de pasárselo a Clara. Era una foto de los novios sonriendo felices acompañada de un texto en el blog de John.

_\- Todavía celebrando nuestras primeras horas de casados y con la noticia fresca de que: ¡vamos a ser padres!_

Clara abrazó a Harriet, mientras contemplaban juntas al pequeño niño amado convertido en hombre e iba camino de ser padre a su vez. Harriet siguió contemplando la foto mucho tiempo después de que su esposa se durmiese. Acarició el rostro de John y sonrió mientras empezaba a perderse en las brumas del sueño recordando a un hermoso bebé dormir en una cuna blanca mientras las cortinas se movían con suave brisa que entraba desde la ventana abierta.

Harriet Watson siempre había amado por encima de todo dos cosas: a su hijo John y a su mujer Clara. Y sabía que siempre sería así.

* * *

Gracias por lee leer, al_dena.


End file.
